


Dancing Free

by RescueWombat



Series: ZenoHika Week 2020 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, ZenoHika Week (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RescueWombat/pseuds/RescueWombat
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Series: ZenoHika Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893682
Kudos: 6





	Dancing Free

As Jarla stepped through the front door of her small home, her arms loaded down with groceries, soft notes of music drifted from further in. It would seem someone had finally worked out how to use the Orchestrion.

“Ah, you’ve returned.” Zenos said as he stepped into the foyer, his long blond hair pulled into a tight bun and the sleeves of his billowy white shirt rolled to the elbows.

“I have indeed, and I see you’ve been busy.” Jarla said, her eye flicking down to ever so slightly pruned hands.

“My thanks for doing the dishes, dearest.” She said as she walked by him, pausing only long enough to press a kiss to his cheek.

It was as she finished stocking the pantry and icebox that the music changed, the gentle flute and strings replaced with something more formal, a chorus of strings ringing through the house as a familiar pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her close.

“Do you know how to dance?” He asked as she turned to face him, her arms coming up to rest lightly behind his neck.

“Barely, but I do,” Jarla said with a laugh, “though I assure you, I do not know how to dance  _ well _ .”

“Then please, follow my lead.” He said as he took one of her hands in his and began to slowly guide her through a dance he had been taught as a child.

It was a slow and gentle thing, softly flowing to the music like clouds on the breeze as they danced through the house. After a certain point Jarla simply pulled herself close and rested her head upon her lover’s shoulder, their bodies pressed together and warm against each other as they swayed to the music.

Soon though, all too soon, the song ended and the pair of them were left standing in the den, the silence almost depressing after such beautiful music.

“I didn’t know you knew how to dance.” Jarla said as she separated herself from Zenos, breaking away to place a new roll in the Orchestrion.

“It was expected that, as a possible future emperor, I be aware of how to conduct myself at formal events. Dancing was a part of such preparation, and I found it beneficial for my...other interests.” The Garlean said as he calmed himself.

The warmth of her body as she rested against him, the dull buzzing left on his skin where she once had been and the ringing in his skull as she called him such kind things as ‘dearest’ and ‘beloved, it was almost too much for him to bear.

“Ah, then now you will get to see one of the few dances that I know!” Jarla said with a laugh as she stepped lightly back in front of Zenos and took his hands as the Orchestrion began to play once more.

This was unlike anything Zenos had heard before, a stomping rhythm and an almost discordant melody that made him think of festivals he had watched from on high in the Ala Mhigan palace, the people dancing in rollocking circles and twirling about wildly.

“It’s an old tune from the folks who lived on Vylbrand before Limsa came about, but it’s a staple at just about every village fair and festival I’ve ever been to.” She said as she led him into a high-stepping and energetic dance that by the time the song finished he was soaked with sweat and smiling so widely it almost hurt.

“If this is how you spent your youth,” he said, panting slightly as he slumped into the high-backed chair he favored and pulled Jarla into his lap, “then I at last understand your endless stamina.”

“Oh, mind your words beloved, or you may get more than you can handle.” Jarla said with a coy, teasing smile on her face as she traced shapes on her lover’s chest.

  
“I assure you, my dear beast,” Zenos said as he wrapped his arms around Jarla’s waist and pulled her in closer to him, “that is  _ exactly _ what I want.”


End file.
